


Written in the Snacks

by Lovelywik



Series: cant stop, won't stop, writing dumb voltron oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seduction, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, its better than it sounds ok pls trust me, ummm idk what else to tag lmao pls just give it a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: Cheetos are the (second) best snacks.a cheith fic, but also not really.





	Written in the Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote this.
> 
> this is the first piece of smut i've written in a long time. it ended up longer than i expected it to really.
> 
> i would like to thank spiftynifty and arahir and my friends from a sheith discord server for inspiring this, finished writing it within two days lmao. 
> 
> feel free to shame me on tumblr @[lancemclaen](http://lancemclaen.tumblr.com/)

Work had been long and arduous. Thank the stars it was the weekend and Shiro was finally off. Staring at the computer screen for hours on end trying to program the next flight parameters along with several Skype meetings with Head Office was more draining than Shiro had ever thought it would be. He had been in his office all day, with small five minute breaks littered throughout the day. He seriously needed to stop accepting so much responsibility for work sometimes.

He worked at home mostly, since the accident. He was grateful they had given him permission to work from home, it just sucked when it came to days like this where work was just piled to the sky.

After a long much needed hot shower, he changed into a white shirt and sweats. He then went back into his office to clean up the plates from lunch and dinner that Keith had dropped off earlier in the day. On his way down to the kitchen, he could hear the sound of the television in the living room. He wasn’t super tired, he was definitely down to join Keith in watching a show before bed.

He cleaned his plates and then went off to grab a snack. Their pantry was filled with snacks of all kinds, from chewy fruit gummies to salty chips of all kinds of flavours. Shiro rifled through the shelves in search for his favourite snack (second favourite really, his favourite snack wouldn’t be able to fit in the shelves of their pantry-- at least not comfortably. They had tried. It had been a hilarious incident, one they weren’t going to try again anytime soon). Unfortunately for Shiro, they were all out of Cheetos. He had sworn there had been a bag there a few days ago, but maybe they had finished it already. With a sigh, Shiro grabbed the Doritos instead. They would have to do.

Ripping the bag open, he made his way toward the living room. There, he found Keith-- which he had been expecting really, but this? This was new.

The TV was on, playing some show Shiro was unfamiliar with. He could care less about the show, he couldn’t get his eyes off Keith.

Keith was lounging on the couch in his boxers. He had finished the Cheetos. Finished to the point of having ripped the bag into pieces to lick the cheese dust off the inside of the bag. It was captivating really, the way his tongue laved against the silver of the bag. Shiro held onto his Doritos bag tighter, the crinkling of the bag catching Keiths’ attention, purple eyes flicking toward Shiro. He smirked. Shiro sucked in a breath.

“How was work?” Keith asked casually like he wasn’t half naked erotically licking the inside of a Cheetos bag.

“It was fine.” _Fine_. God. Look at him. He was a mess.

“I’m glad,” Keith licked the bag again with one long swipe of his tongue, “That it wasn’t too hard.” Then he began to give little kitten licks at the end.

Keith totally knew what this was doing to Shiro. At this point, Shiro wanted to laugh, but he just couldn’t _stop staring_ at the way Keith was licking the stupid cheese off the bag. He was half hard already. He couldn't fucking believe how much this was turning him on.

Keith tossed the remnants of the bag onto the coffee table. That’s when Shiro realized Keith’s hands were still covered in cheese dust. Because of course he would leave his fingers for last.

This was deliberate, almost as if Keith had planned everything from the very beginning. Maybe he had. Most definitely had. He had known after all, that after a long day of work all Shiro would want to do was relax, and what better way to wind down than this?

He looked at Shiro, expression smug as he slowly licked the cheese dust off his index finger.

“Sorry I didn’t save any for you.”

 _Sure_ he was.

“It’s okay,” Shiro half whispered half whimpered. It was more than okay. Good God.

Shiro watched attentively as Keith licked two fingers this time, bringing them into his mouth, breathing softly before he closed his mouth, pink lips touching his knuckles, and sucked loudly. Shiro took a mesmerized step forward toward the couch where Keith sat, his breathing suddenly uneven. He was so hard, and he felt himself grow harder at the sight of Keiths growing erection beneath those red boxers of his.

Keith took his fingers out of his mouth, and Shiro glanced at the strand of saliva stretch and break off when Keith spread his fingers wide. Keith looked at Shiro, licked the tip of his third finger slowly, going from the base of his palm up to the tip, swirling his tongue around each joint before he closed his fingers together again and stuffed three fingers into his mouth.

A groan escaped Shiro’s mouth, “Keith.”

“Shiro,” Keith said as he took his wet fingers out. “Come here and fuck me.”

In seconds Shiro was there, one leg over Keith, the bag of Doritos thrown onto the coffee table, spilling over onto the floor.

He kissed him hard, shoving his tongue deep into Keith's throat. The saltiness of the Cheetos cheese dust all he could taste. It was both gross and hot at the same time.

Keith moaned against his lips, hands gripping tightly at Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro pulled away, breathing hard as he grinded against Keith. He took Keith’s orange-tinged fingers and brought them into his mouth, the taste of the cheese still there.

He licked and sucked at Keith’s fingers, saliva stringing as he pulled the hand away. He kissed the tip of Keith’s fingers before he started kissing and his way up Keith’s arm, leaving wet marks all over.

“Shiro, stop teasing,” Keith gasped once Shiro started kissing and sucking at his throat.  

“No, you deserve this,” Shiro said between kisses, “You were teasing first.”

With his other hand, Shiro leisurely began to pull off Keith’s boxers. Once they were below the knees, Keith helped kick them off. Shiro kissed Keith again, their tongues pressing hard against one another as Shiro spread Keith’s legs. He pulled one over his shoulder, grinding deep against Keith’s exposed cock. Keith moaned at the pressure, body arching before going soft lazily began grinding back against Shiro.

“How long were you planning for this?” Shiro spoke with his voice low, almost purring, “Since we have lunch? I bet you were thinking about me all day, wanting me to come down from work and fuck you senseless.”

“Since yesterday,” Keith gasped. “I actually ahh— I jerked myself off in the shower earlier thinking about you fucking me right here.”

Shiro groaned, his cock growing impossibly hard within his pants thinking of the image of Keith in the shower. Thinking of those long deft fingers probing at his hole as he stroked himself. God, he loved it when Keith fingered and stroked himself. Fuck. He thought of how the water would run down Keith’s skin, how Keith would gasp, pulling his hand out to grasp at the slippery wet tiles as he came. Shiro took Keith’s wet, saliva soaked hand and placed it against Keith’s cock.

“I want to watch you jerk yourself off like you did earlier.”

With a shuddered breath, Keith took hold of his leaking cock tightly and slowly began to stroke. His other hand was trapped by Shiro's body, so he wiggled a bit to get it loose. He caressed his body with his newly freed hand, fingers traveling slowly from his belly button up toward his chest. He rubbed the palms of his hand against his pecs, and with a low moan, he tugged and pinched at his nipples, breathing in sharply at the sensation.

Unable to handle it any longer, Shiro leaned in and kissed and licked around the nipples Keith hand his hands on, licking at those slender fingers he loved. Then he began to kiss his way down Keith's’ chest, tongue dipping in Keiths’ belly button before going further down. He hovered over Keith's’ cock, breathing softly over the leaking red tip. He kissed the head, licking the precum that welled at the slit, the slowly began to take the cock into his mouth. Keith continued to slowly stroke his cock as Shiro sucked, a high pitched whine escaping him. Shiro breathed in, sucking tightly, and pressed his tongue against that sensitive spot under the head.

“Shiro!” Keith choked, his left hand tugging at Shiro’s hair. Shiro took him in deeper, lips meeting Keith’s hand. He sucked tight, tonguing the sensitive spot mercilessly, Keith’s body shaking with pleasure.

He moved back off, kissing and licking around Keith’s straining cock, his balls and then at that spot right behind it. He pulled Keith’s ass up higher, groaning at the sight of Keith’s hole, which was shining, wet with lube already. Fucking hell, Keith was killing him. Keith had 100% planed this. His cock twitched in his pants, he was so fucking grateful.

He spread Keith’s cheeks, appreciating the view for a brief moment before shoving his tongue deep into Keith’s ass, moaning with pleasure as he got a taste of his husband. He fucked his tongue in deeper, wanting to rim and taste him with everything he had. Keith sobbed, hand digging into Shiro's scalp as he started to stroke himself again, shoving his ass forward into Shiro's mouth, wanting _more more more_.

Shiro licked his rim, once, twice, then surged back up toward Keith’s cock to kiss to the tip. Then he pulled away from Keith, stepping off the couch. Keith whined at the sudden loss of warmth and weight of Shiro’s body, wrist stopping its motions.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Shiro growled.

Keith shook his head and gripped his cock tighter, stroking faster, letting out a long wanton moan.

“Tighter,” Shiro said, and Keith complied. “Slower.”

He watched for a moment, making sure Keith obeyed. Shiro pulled off his shirt, grey eyes on Keith. Watching. Waiting.

“ _Please._ Please fuck me, Shiro,” Keith panted hazily, head thrown back with pleasure.

Shiro pulled off his underwear and sweats in one go, then glanced around for the lube Keith totally had to have prepared.

“Lube?”

Keith was massaging his balls with the hand that been playing with his nipples. He turned his head to the side with a delighted sigh, pointing with his nose toward the coffee table. It took Shiro a moment to spot the bottle, it was partially hidden behind the tossed aside bag of Doritos.

“I don’t think you want Doritos up your ass.”

“Shiroooo,” Keith whined, “Stop fucking around. Grab the fucking lube and fuck me.”

With a laugh, Shiro grabbed the bottle and poured it into his prosthetic hand. He stroked himself first, then leaned back over Keith, whose legs were still spread wide, cock red and dripping; a pool of precum on his stomach. His right leg was hooked over the top of the couch, hole winking up at him in invitation.

Shiro kissed the inside of Keith’s thigh before bringing that leg over his shoulder again. He surged up, kissing Keith sloppily, wet fingers pressing against his hole.

Keith’s body shook as Shiro thrust two metal fingers in effortlessly, fingers finding his prostate in an instant. Shiro hummed against his mouth, fingering him harder, soon two fingers becoming three. Keith clawed at Shiro’s back, gasping at the stretch.

“You open so easily for me,” Shiro rumbled, voice low and filled with desire. “I love the sounds you make when I eat your ass out, the sounds you make when I fuck you with my tongue, they’re ahh- the sweetest sounds.”

Keith nodded desperately, letting out a long groan as Shiro’s fingers pressed against his prostate. “Only for you Shiro.”

With that, Shiro pulled his fingers out, positioning his long thick cock at Keith’s entrance and thrust in, moaning loudly against Keith’s ear.

He sunk in slowly, kissing Keith at the same slow tantalizing pace, letting his cock sink fully into Keith. Once his balls were flush against Keith’s ass, he paused, letting Keith adjust for a second before pulling away slowly, only the head still inside. Then he snapped his hips forward, fucking Keith deep into the cushions.

Sobbing, Keith’s body arched in pleasure as Shiro fucked him hard and fast, cock leaking profusely between them. He had let go of himself, opting to use both hands to pull Shiro in closer, clawing at his back.

“Fuck, you feel so good Keith,” Shiro whispered against Keith’s lips, hips stuttering as he felt Keith tightened around him.

“Faster Shiro— ah _fuck_ — yes, just like that,” Keith cried out, eyes squeezing shut, body convulsing as Shiro’s cock continued to strike at his prostate with each snap of his hip.

“Let me hear you, let me know just how much you love my thick cock.”

Shiro thrust in hard, Keith cried out, arms pulling and scratching at Shiro’s back. He was beautiful like this when he was desperate for release. Shiro grabbed Keith’s other leg and threw it over his shoulder, fucking in harder. Keith whined with pleasure at the new angle, wrapping his long legs around Shiro, trying to get him in deeper.

“Look at how wet your cock is, look ah—,” Shiro pinched at Keith’s nipples, “ _Fuck_ , you’re so hot.”

He gasped as Keith hole squeezed tight around his cock, Keith coming with a loud cry, cum splattering onto their stomachs, dripping down onto their balls. Shiro’s hips stuttered for a moment before continuing to fuck into Keith despite the vice-like grip of his hole.

Keith sobbed, panting hard with oversensitivity as he continued to take each of Shiro’s thrusts.

“I want to _ahh—_ I want to feel you inside me all day tomorrow, I want you to, fuck—” he grinding against Shiro, hole squeezing tight again, “Fill me with your come.”

With another thrust, Shiro was gone, head thrown back in ecstasy, balls tight and flush against Keith’s ass as he came long and hard, cum leaking around his cock out of Keith’s ass.

Shiro flopped onto Keith, who grunted at the sudden weight. Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut, breathing hard, body going lax with content.

“Hmm,” He purred into Keith’s neck, leaving small pecks against the red spots he had left there earlier.

“Hmm,” Keith agreed, nuzzling into Shiro's neck.

Shiro nuzzled back, eventually pushing himself up onto his elbows, pulling out of Keith who whined at the motion. Cum dribbled from his hole. Shiro hummed at the sight, then stuffed two fingers back in, wanting to keep it inside of him. Keith had asked for that after all. Keith groaned at the feeling, shifting his hips a bit. Shiro leaned in and kissed Keith lazily, massaging Keith's legs as he pulled them off his shoulders.

“Thanks for this,” Shiro murmured against Keith’s cheek, laying back down on top of Keith. “I really needed to destress.”

“I know,” Keith breathed, pecking Shiro's cheek, closing his eyes as he snuggled in closer, hugging Shiro tight.

“I love you.”

Shiro's heart swelled at the words like it always did when Keith said it. He was about to say it back, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes landed on the specks of cheese dust that lingered on edge of Keith’s mouth and cheek.

He had to say it.

He couldn’t _not_ say it.

He pushed himself up, looking over Keith, and wiped the cheese dust off with his thumb. 

“That was really cheesy.”

Keith eyes snapped open, his expression a mix of offense, amusement, and embarrassment. He smacked Shiro’s shoulders “You fucker.”

Shiro laughed, eyes crinkling, heart overflowing with love.

He kissed Keith deep and slow, “I love you too.”


End file.
